Legacies
by craigbatter2
Summary: Hi. My name is Lucas Chiron Gabriel Dare. But you can call me Luke. I know who I am now. I know where I came from. I know the powers that I have, and what I can do. I fight to honor the gods, and my parents. I am the son of Perseus, the god of heroes, tides, and power and the son of Anna, the goddess of strategy, stealth, and protection. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Lucas-Chiron Gabriel Dare.

But you can call me Luke.

I know who I am now. I know where I came from. I know the powers that I have, and what I can do.

I fight to honor the gods, and my parents.

I am the son of Perseus, the god of heroes, tides, and power and the son of Anna, the goddess of strategy, stealth, and protection. And this is my story.

"LUKE! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL, LET'S GO! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF 11th GRADE!"

I woke up groggily, wiping the leftover sleep from my eyes. I squinted and frowned at my alarm clock; it was supposed to ring and wake me up on time. No matter how old I get, or what grade I'm going into, I will always blame my sleeping in on this alarm clock.

I rolled out of bed and shuffled like an old man over to the bathroom, where I splashed water on myself to wake me up. Water always seemed to comfort me and make me feel rejuvenated and strengthened.

Messy, dirty blonde hair was the first thing I saw, that lay across my sea green eyes. According to my mother, my eyes are green during the spring and summer, but during the winter and the fall, they turn a grayish color. For some reason, girls swoon when they realize that. Literally, the first day of winter, my eyes turn a grayish color. It's weird.

To be honest, I don't look anything like my mother. She has bright green eyes with straight red hair and with freckles that contrasts with my sea green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Everyone says that she's beautiful. She never introduced me to my father, and she refuses to talk about it; but eventually I'll break her down. The only thing I don't understand is why he would never come down to visit. Ever. I don't know where he is, what he's doing, and why he's staying away, but he doesn't deserve that much of my time to think about him. I'm much taller than my mother though, at 6'0 even, and with a lean, muscular build.

I hopped into the shower and turned it on; for some reason, the water is always the right temperature when I get under it. There is never any adjusting or anything. Even when I have different preferences, it seems to adjust to what I prefer that day.

After I took my shower, I dressed in a closer fitting black shirt with green writing on it, and put on my lucky necklace. I don't necessarily know why I have the necklace, or who I got it from, but I just assume that Mom gave it to me. It's a silver necklace with a gold-laced trident on it. Whenever I wear it, it gives me peace of mind and good things seem to always happen to me.

"LUKE! RHEA IS HERE!"

Mom's voice floated up the stairs like a melody, and I smiled; she was my favorite person in the world. She apparently was given the hard task of giving birth to me and raising me up to 16 years old. I'll be sure to give her a gift basket or something.

Rhea Warner is my best friend. You hear me? BEST friend. She's about 5'9 and has an athletic, perky build. She has straight, silky brunette hair with icy blue eyes that can wash over you and give you chills for the next couple hours. She is beautiful to me, but she doesn't act like it the typical girl who knows she is beautiful. She'll as soon tackle me as hug me or hold my hand.

She has been there since my birth. We've been best friends ever since she had punched me when our moms introduced each other as babies. She wants to be a criminal investigator when she grows up, or an army pilot/aviation person. She has a pet peacock at home. I don't understand why either, don't ask me.

I threw on a pair of smooth, athletic looking green shorts with a single thick black stripe on them and completed the look with a pair of black Nike socks and Nike sandals. I took out my iPhone and checked the weather; it was supposed to be nice.

Good for surfing. 89 degrees.

Did I tell you that we lived in Hawaii? No? Well that's where we lived.

I hustled down the stairs.

"Think fast!"

I stopped and without thinking, caught a perfectly toasted waffle in my mouth that Mom threw at me as hard as she could. I grinned as she groaned and did a face palm and as Rhea laughed.

"Ever since you were a child. Always catch every kind of food thrown at you at any speed. Try to throw you something other than food, and you always seem to know; you let it fall to the floor and let it break. Teenagers!"

I slid over to Mom and kissed her on the cheek, and Rhea did the same. As Rhea and Mom were talking, I looked out the window towards the sunny day. We go to Kapaʻa High School in Kaua'i, Hawaii. We go there pretty much because we don't have enough money to go to any special private school.

"Come on, Rhea." I looked at Mom one last time, and she gave me the most nostalgic look I've ever seen, as if she was remembering some memory when I was younger. Whenever she got that look, I know that she was thinking about my father. She hugged me. "Remember!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know, to be appreciative of what I have and to be glad that I don't have a terrible and dangerous life. Make the most out of every opportunity, and remember to stay humble. I know, Mom."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I started walking to the door as Rhea came with me; we held hands as we started walking to the school.

The warm air slapped us in the face as we went out; it was way hotter than 89. But it wasn't a big deal because I can barely get any tanner than I already am now.

First day as an upperclassman. Things can't go that wrong, can it? As soon as I said it, a shiver went down my spine that made me feel uneasy and prompted me to look behind me to see if anyone was following us.

"Luke? You okay?" Rhea looked at me with those piercing blue eyes, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah…" I said uneasily. "Everything is fine. Come on, let's go to school."


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the school pretty quickly and hustled into the school; we were 5 minutes late.

Since we had the same first period, we didn't have to split up. The two of us walked briskly to our first period; biology.

We walked past a couple of guys standing at the locker, but both Rhea and I stopped after we passed the two people.

"What's wrong with them?" I turned to the sound of Rhea's voice and followed her gaze to see the two guys…frozen.

They were frozen in time, not moving, not talking, mouths slightly open as if they were stopped in mid-sentence, and all of a sudden, both of their eyes closed and they fell quickly against the locker and onto the floor.

Rhea jumped when their bodies hit the floor, as I looked around for any type of cause of this. Maybe they had a late night and just…zoned out completely…and just fell asleep in the middle of the hallway….who am I kidding?

It doesn't make any sense.

Rhea saw my calculating face and tugged my arm lightly. "Come on, maybe our first period class is normal and we can tell the teacher or somebody else."

I slipped my hand out of hers and bent down to the two teenagers and checked their pulse. They were both alive, thank God. But…they were knocked out and their pulse was slow as if they were put into a bear's hibernation stage.

"Looking for something to give me away, child?"

The deep gravelly voice came from right in front of me, as I snapped my head up to see a tall, thin figure in a black trench coat with black sunglasses and black combat boots.

His trench coat flowed like a blanket, and his sunglasses had decorations of the night sky with the stars and everything on them. At least I thought they were decorations.

Until I saw the shooting star fly through the 'space' that was in his glasses.

I scrambled back and hopped up in front of Rhea, but stumbled in the process. I should've worn sneakers.

Judging by his posture, he was calm and believed that he wasn't in danger of being caught or getting into a fight or anything else. He had black combat gloves.

His eyebrows creased as if he found something confusing. "You aren't asleep?"

He looked at Rhea, and she collapsed on the spot. I scrambled to catch her before she hit her head. I picked her up and carried her on my back as I faced the figure. "Who are you?"

His mouth twisted into a gleeful grin. "That doesn't matter now. Except…I know who you are! How ironic…I would meet you out of all people. You have a scent on you. I'm surprised that no one else has found you yet. The son of-"

He took a step towards me and I got into my boxing stance…until the most disgusting and scary sound I've ever heard erupted from behind me.

It was a mix between a scream and a battle cry, but magnify it like 1000 times. The force of the sound wave was strong enough to knock both me and the mystery figure several feet; the figure hit his head on the locker and cursed colorfully.

I stood up and regained my balance. I was just annoyed while the mystery figure was still slightly dazed. I looked at the source of the sound and I saw a gangly teenager, maybe 18, 19, with a full goatee and muscular arms.

That was his torso.

His head contained huge, curving horns that curved around to his shoulders, and he could move them as if they were his ears. Below the torso was much stranger. He had full hair on his legs, and he was standing on hooves. He looked like he could hold his own in a fight, and he looked at me with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

I frowned. Not exactly a great first day of 11th grade. Being harassed by a stranger, Rhea getting knocked out, and being scoped out by some black guy with hairy legs and hooves and horns.

He grumbled and picked leaves out his hair as he walked past me to the mystery figure. "Morpheus." He said this in a disgusted voice as he took out some strange instrument. He played some notes that made large branches and vines sprout _through _the marble floor, surround this guy Morpheus (strange name), and bring him down to wherever the branches and vines came from.

He sighed and looked at us. "What's your name?"

I looked behind me to see if he was talking to me. I turned to him with Rhea still on my back. "Me?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'like father, like son', but repeated "What's your name?"

"Luke."

He stiffened and shuddered slightly, as if there was some bad connotation to the name that was just said. "Luke? What's your full name?"

"Lucas Chiron Gabriel Dare. Why, what's going on? Why-"

I didn't finish my sentence because the guy was grinning hugely. "Yep, you're the one. Come with me."

"Umm, no?"

He put his instrument away into his small pack on his back, and it seemed to shrink and compact as it was stuffed into the pack. He had a plain black Nike shirt on. He smiled as if I had made a joke. "You're pretty funny. See, the thing is, I did this same exact thing with your father. And you actually have no choice."

I didn't hear anything past _father. _"You knew my father?"

"Correction. I know your father."

Questions reeled in my head. "Who is he? What's his name? Where's he been? Why didn't he come visit Mom? What does he do? Is it that important that he couldn't stop by at any point?"

His expression softened as he watched me ask all these questions. "And so it starts. Listen, if you want to meet your father, you'll come with me. And…who is she?"

I slid Rhea off my back as she started to come around at the mention of her. "That's my best friend, Rhea. Rhea Warner."

The dude looked at Rhea as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Huh? What's happening?"

The guy stared straight through her, and paled as if he had made some discovery by looking at my best friend. He pointed at her with a shaking finger and looked behind him as if he was showing someone behind him something. "She…she's not supposed to be alive. She's NOT supposed to be alive. Her existence is an insult to the pantheon."

I looked around. "She's not supposed to be around? What are you talking about? What pantheon? Usually, when someone says pantheon, they mean a pantheon of gods…"

Rhea furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean I'm not supposed to be alive? What pantheon?"

I stopped when I saw the solemnity on his face. "Who _are _you?" I looked at his legs, and for some reason, I wasn't freaking out while looking at them. I was more curious than disgusted or weirded out, if that makes any sense.

"Rachel hasn't told them yet…good gods….anyway, names have power, Lucas."

"You _JUST _said my name. And my mom's name."

"Did I, now?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Well names do have power. It's all about how you use it." He started to walk away, but Rhea wasn't having it.

"HEY! I know you're not going to just leave after telling me that I'm an insult and that he needs to come with you. What are you, some pedophile? Some actor for some Broadway play?" She had the icy tint to her voice that comes out when she's trying to intimidate somebody.

The dude looked at her and shook his head. "How does this happen? And always to me…who's your father?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Never knew him. Both Luke and I live with our mothers."

_Now _the dude looked confused. "Then how…?"

A thundering blast erupted outside the school. The dude checked his imaginary watch and whistled. "Well, look at the time. You two need to come with me. NOW!"

I started to go with him, mostly because he was going to lead me to my father, but Rhea pulled me back.

"Not until you tell us who you are!"

He turned around seriously. "My name is Grover. Grover Underwood."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I found you! I can't believe you're here! I can't believe that no monsters have attacked you up until now. I mean, look at your parents! That's impossible! Me being a Lord of the Wild, though, I smelled your existence immediately after you were born. And what's up with the girl!? This must be a joke! I can't believe…how could her mother do that…that's not like her at all…after thousands of years...oh my gods, I'm so scared right now-"

The guy, who just recently introduced himself as Grover, was rambling at a good 200 miles a minute, spitting out different words and sentences so fast that we could barely understand it as we were running out the back door of the school.

We passed the Chemistry and the English classes, who were carrying on with regular class.

Do you know how if you're in school and the door is open and someone walks by the door, most of the class (especially if it's a boring teacher) is going to perk up and look at the people walking by while praying that the person walking by will save them from their internal torment?

That's what they did, except they completely missed the guy with the horns and goat legs, and went right to staring at me and Rhea, sizing us up to see how we would taste like for dinner. Or more appropriately, a midnight snack. It gets old sometimes, though.

We jogged down the stairs of the back stairwell, with Grover passing us so fast that he could've lapped us going down 2 flights of stairs. I guess since his cousins are used to mountain climbing, he needs to have that ability too.

We got the lowest level of the school and burst outside the doors. Instead of nice sunshine, we were greeted by a heavy pouring of rain that immediately soaked all three of us.

I felt good…ready to run another 10 miles as the rain was falling. Rhea looked at me and pointed behind me. "What…the hell…is THAT?!"

The wind was blowing so hard that the trees were uprooted and were flying around. I had trouble focusing my vision past the dust and things flying around. I wonder if the people in the school were awake yet and were watching this outside the windows somewhere.

I turned to follow Rhea's gaze and saw a tall, pale woman, with flowing black hair and a flowing black cloak. The character might have been beautiful…like 300 years ago when she actually knew what the sun was and what it did for her skin. She had completely black eyes and had fangs that were evident when she talked. She was hovering in the air about 35 feet and was looking down at Rhea and me, as if she looked to eat us. Muscles and strength coursed through the veins in the body parts that were showing from the flowing cloak.

Do you know how in a scary movie, when the scary part comes, your heart jumps? That's how I felt looking at this floating woman. "What...Who….how…..? She's _flying!_"

Grover paled behind us. "Lamia…" he said through gritted teeth.

I turned to him annoyed. "A friend of yours, Goat Boy?"

He sneered at me, making him seem more like 13 than however old he was. "I'm a _satyr, _Luke. We all have goat legs. And I am a man, thank you very much. And I don't know that beast. Especially since she took Thalia away from us. Killed her. Or maybe worse."

"Who?"

"Nothing."

He was a bad liar. But I dropped it as I looked uneasily back at the figure. Rhea looked at her, but she didn't seem scared at all. "Any tricks in your fur that we could use? Because I don't think she is friendly."

I looked through the doors. "Now would probably be a good time to go right back inside as opposed to staying out here with Lady Dracula up there staring at us."

Grover made a sound like nervous bleating. "You see, the thing is, I came from across the lake that is near the school. I came from this place that I know. And that place is the only area that is safe from her and people like her. And she…is _strong. _There is no way that we could take her head on."

Both Rhea and I looked at him and saw him shivering. I sighed. "Didn't you say something about being a Lord of the Wild or something? Why can't you act all 'lordly' or something?"

Grover looked at me strangely. "How are you not freaking out about all of this?"

I shrugged. "Trust me, I am freaking out. This is Hawaii, dude. We're the coolest people in this country under pressure. You said that we need to get across the lake?"

"Yes…What are you thinking?"

I looked up at Lady Dracula as she flew towards us. Her black cloak flew behind her as she opened her mouth impossibly wide as if getting ready to swallow us whole. Grover yelped. "IN THE SCHOOL, NOW!"

We bolted into the school and ran through the hallway to go through the front door as the entire back of the school exploded in a blast of black energy.

I didn't like the subject of Physics anyway. I could always take that in college or somewhere.

I turned towards Rhea. "You still remember how to hotwire a vehicle?"

She grinned. "Car, or motorcycle?"

I smiled. "Motorcycle. Three of them."

Grover said, "Make that two. I'm riding with one of you. But are you sure that you're not children of Hermes?"

"Children of who?" Rhea and I said this simultaneously.

"No one important. LET'S GO!"

The principal stepped outside his office with an exasperated look on his face, as if to say, _First day of school, and we already got kids running in the hallway like they stole something? _

He was about to say something until he saw the entire back of the school in ruins, and Lamia running after us with some more vampiric friends behind her.

He fainted, and I pushed him into his office and locked his door.

We sprinted outside the front door and hopped on two motorcycles. "Grover, get with Rhea." I pointed towards Rhea because she was a safer driver than I was.

She hotwired hers, then got up and hotwired mine. "GROVER, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DON'T PRESS ANYTHING!"

That's exactly what Grover did. He pressed something. The gas pedal. He went speeding off away from us and on top of cars as he drove on top of the entire parking lot.

My motorcycle started, and I hopped on and gestured Rhea to get on behind me. She did so, and wrapped her arms around me. "Just like our summer rides."

I grinned as I put the helmet on and drove off.

We drove and maneuvered through the cars in the lot as opposed to on top of them, and caught up with Grover, who seemed to have the hang of it.

He looked behind us and Rhea and I both looked to see creatures running and flying towards us…just as fast as we were riding. I focused on the road and drove on the single lane road.

Once it split into multiple lanes with multiple cars, we slowed down and curved onto the highway bridge. I was slightly afraid of heights but I figured that it was the fastest way to get to the lake since it was right over the lake.

We sped up to a good 75 miles per hour, as Grover was struggling to stay on the bike. The creatures multiplied their numbers to about 30 vampiric demons with pale skin and no shirts. They were climbing onto the moving cars and getting closer to us by the second.

We kept driving until we got into the shadow of a huge truck that blocked our vision of the demons. As I was looking behind me to get a better view, a figure materialized from the shadow in front of the bike.

Lamia.

She was much scarier up close. Her pale skin looked like it was glowing, and black liquid dripped and oozed off her fangs and onto her lips and her chin. She looked at me as she held out her hand to catch my neck.

"You are mine. You have quite a scent to you, don't you? You don't know your own potential, do you?"

I looked at her as she lifted me off the bike with supernatural strength and let Rhea continue to speed past her. I saw out the corner of my eye, Rhea scoot up to the rider's position and slow down to turn around. I wanted to yell at her to keep going because the other demons were running straight towards her.

I tried to call out, but her grip was strong and wiry. Her fingers clenched around my throat, and she cut off my air supply completely. "Do you even know who you are?"

"Someone….with….a…..tan?" I choked out.

She sneered and tightened her grip. I could feel my windpipe crushing. "Just like your father, child. I like children. They taste so….youthful!"

"Who…are…you?"

She sniffed proudly. "I am Lamia, the infamous female child-eating vampire. And you, child, are a valuable demigod…although I don't know why you aren't fighting me."

She opened her mouth impossibly wide to get ready to eat me until I kicked her in the throat. "That enough fight for you?!"

She backed up and clutched her throat in pain, dropping me to the ground. I recovered as I kicked her in the knee, buckling it. She cried out and stumbled to the ground, then lashed out with a blind roundhouse punch that connected with me.

My helmet flew off as unbearable pain erupted in my jaw, where she hit me, and I fell to the ground. She leapt onto me, but I got a rush of adrenaline and tackled her, sending us off the bridge and towards the water.

She kicked me in the stomach so hard, that I saw spots in my vision. I don't know if I had imagined this, but I heard Grover's voice, "LUKE! CATCH!"

I saw something small get thrown into the air, and grow in the air as it was falling towards me.

I punched Lamia in the face, which almost broke my hand. However, she was slightly stunned as she turned away in the air. I grabbed onto her before she got the idea to fly away, and looked up towards the object flying towards me. It was glowing, and was falling fairly quickly.

I reached out towards the object even though it was about 50 feet away….until we crashed into the lake.

I held my breath instantly and opened my eyes to try to find Lamia.

Underwater, she was even stronger since it was darker, probably. She appeared in the shadows in front of me and grabbed onto my shirt and ripped it open, slicing a thin line of blood down my chest. When the blood cloud materialized in the water, her eyes opened wide and she launched herself at me with unbearable speed.

I turned away at the last second and she ended up grabbing my trident necklace and pulling it off.

Chaos erupted.

I felt stronger than I ever felt before. My red blood cloud spilling into the water turned gold for an instant before closing up and healing.

Lamia, however, didn't miss the color change. "Ichor…you were bleeding ichor…." Her eyes opened wide.

I punched her in the face, staggering her, and used her flat chest to push off her to swim up to the surface. I burst through the surface and took a huge breath. Something in me prompted me to shoot out my arm, so I obliged.

And I caught the object.

A golden explosion erupted from my hand as the object fell into my hand. I felt unbeatable. I dove underwater and swam towards Lamia, getting there in less than half a second.

There was a problem though.

Lamia was on the sea floor, looking up at me. And I got there in less than half a second.

I didn't have much time to register what I just did because my body took over. I hit, I kicked, I swam, I punched, I sliced, I hacked, I spun.

After either a second, or 20 minutes (I have no idea. I don't know where my head was at), I burst out of the water with Lamia, holding her by the front of her cloak. I flew like 70 feet into the air and fell towards the ground at a speed I've never ran or fallen at.

We hit the ground, creating an implosion that shook where we were.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on the beach with my foot on Lamia's chest. Her entire body was bloody and beaten, and she looked like she was going to pass out and die at any second.

I was standing above her, my shorts tattered and bloody, sandal-less and sock-less, and with no shirt on. My muscles coursed and grew as the rain fell onto me. My dirty blonde hair fell over my face. I felt myself slightly glowing as I had a perfectly balanced golden sword pointed towards her throat.

Without moving, I looked at the sword's inscription, and it was written in Ancient Greek.

ἀνακλυσμός.

Anaklusmos.

_Riptide. _


	4. Chapter 4

I stood very still until Lamia made a gargling sound and exploded into a pile of golden dust without me touching her. I jumped back when it happened because I didn't know if I was next to turn into the new Sandman or not.

I stood up straight and was breathing heavily; not from fatigue, but to control all my energy that was coursing through me. Slowly, but firmly, I felt thin hands reach across my neck and put my trident necklace back on…someone must have found it.

As soon as the necklace went onto me, my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I fell to the ground, blacking out.

_I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cave. Except the cave was crumbling. _

_There were shouts and screams, and wails of gleeful and insane laughter; I didn't know what was going on. _

_I looked to see a blond girl with tired gray eyes stand shakily to her feet, with minor cuts and scrapes on her face. She was lean and lithe, but also gave off the vibe that you were always at her mercy at any time of the day. _

_She was pretty, I guess, but I felt weird calling her that; as if I was breaking some cultural rule. She was looking hard at something, so I followed her gaze to see a tall-ish guy with raven black hair and green eyes smiling at her, as if she had won some award and he was the proud husband. There was obviously some chemistry between the two…_

_The guy looked like he came from a battle, but exuded waves of calmness and confidence. He was holding a golden sword in his right hand, but put something on the top of it to make the sword shrink into his pocket. _

_I felt like I should know him; his face was like a distant memory to me…so was the girl. _

_She tore her gaze away from the guy with effort and looked down into a huge chasm. She looked like she had pushed somebody down there, and now she regretted it. One tear fell down the chasm, but when I looked back up, the guy was hugging her tightly, supporting her. _

"_It's okay. We're together." The guy said this in a quiet, yet strengthening voice. He seemed like a natural leader in my eyes. _

_She hobbled straight up and, while holding hands with the guy, talked to some other strong-looking people. I wonder if they had been a fight with a strange monster like I was. Probably not. _

_I was too busy watching the other people talk to each other and look up at some huge statue of this woman that was standing above all of them, that when the room started crumbling, I was caught off guard. _

_Some force yanked the blond girl towards the edge, but the guy, in an impressive display of athleticism, caught the girl and tried to bring her back up. _

_Key word was 'tried'. _

_He couldn't. _

_I yelled, "Pull her up! LET GO! Do something! Don't just stand there and get dragged to your death!" _

_He didn't react to my voice as his momentum took him with the blond girl towards the end of the pit until she was damn there inside the pit, and the guy was the only one holding onto her hand. She was crying, pleading the guy to let go. I moved forward to try to help them, but this snake-like, creepy female voice uttered, "No escape. I go to Tartarus, and you will come too." _

_The guy whipped his head towards the group, and barked out an order to them, taking charge. One of them protested, but he insisted on something. Something important. He turned towards the girl, took a breath like he was bracing himself, and let go as both the guy and the girl tumbled into the pit. _

_I had a feeling the pit didn't lead anywhere nice. _

_All I heard while I was screaming at them was, "Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess." _

I inhaled sharply, breathing quickly as I opened my eyes. I was in a bed, in a well lit and warm cabin. I sat up, but the pounding migraine knocked me right back down like a punch from Lamia.

I looked straight at the ceiling, and came face to face with my new friend Grover. He was grinning at me, eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar.

"Dude. Did you SEE what you just did? That, my friend, was amazing."

I rubbed my forehead. Should I tell him about the dream? Will he think I'm crazy? Then again, he has goat legs and horns on the top of his head. I doubt any kind of story would be outlandish to him.

"Where am I? Where's Rhea?"

He grinned at me. "You're at the place that I told you about. The only place safe for people like you."

I frowned. What place was he talking about again? Last thing I can remember, someone had thrown down to me some golden object that I caught. It turned out to be a sword called Riptide.

A sword with a name.

The same sword the guy was holding when he looked down at his girlfriend.

Go figure.

"What…happened…to that sword…Riptide…"

Grover's smile widened. "That's yours now. That is your sword. I know, it's really an honor, but you have to be sure to keep your head with that sword. Many cocky and arrogant heads have been involved with that sword."

I looked around. "Where is it?"

Grover frowned slightly. "Ummmm….check your pocket?"

I stuffed my hand in my pocket and my fingers closed reassuringly around a smooth, cold object.

"Okay, I don't think it was this small when I was using it."

He grinned at me as if I made some joke. "Take it out."

I brought it out, and it was just a pen. Not a sword. I sighed. "Where…is…Rhea?"

Grover nodded to the top bed. "Click the pen, will you?" It was then that I realized that I was lying in a bunk bed. "Wait…how did I get here?"

"Click the pen."

"No, you answer my question first."

"No, click the pen."

I looked at him and he was dead serious. I sighed and clicked the pen. I cursed as the pen grew into a sword and cut my finger as it was transforming.

My eyes widened as I looked at the sword. "That was….that was…the same sword…that i…"

Grover laughed, and tried to finish my statement. "The same sword that you used to defeat the queen of the vampires? Yeah."

I looked at the sword, expecting it to give me some kind of answer and who it belonged to.

Grover cleared her throat. "Rhea literally surfed us here."

I frowned, confused again. "What?"

"You asked me how you got here. And you clicked the pen, so I answered your question."

"Surfed?"

"Yeah. She took three surfboards and-" _Wait, three?_

"Three? I was unconscious!"

"She said you were so good at surfing that you could do it in your sleep. Your girlfriend is a brave one."

"THAT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

"Really?" Grover laughed as if my confusion and anger was amusing to him.

"And she's not my girlfriend."

"Uh huh."

I sat up; my anger had cleared my head. I looked around; I was in a huge cabin with skateboards hung up on the walls, a huge plasma TV with all the new video games that came out, several clothes that looked expensive. A huge painting of a golden sword was drawn on the right side of the cabin, while a huge painting of the ocean was drawn on another. I smelled the sea breeze coming from this room.

I looked at all of this, but I couldn't shake the dream out of my head. Whatever happened to those two people. Did they die? Where are they now? Was that just happening, or was it in the past? Or better yet, was it from the future?

I was ripped away from my thoughts when I heard Rhea stir and wake up. "…huhhh….what happened? Where am I? Luke?"

I shook my head to clear myself, and sat up. Grover rushed over to me, but I waved him off. "I'm fine. What cabin is this? Am I at a camp?"

Rhea leapt down next to me…she, unlike me, is a morning person. Even if it wasn't morning. I looked at her and I was suddenly grateful that she was right next to me. The dream reminded me that young people aren't immortal; we could be hurt or injured or die any day of the year.

I slipped my hand in hers, and she squeezed mine gratefully. Grover raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at Grover. "What are you laughing at?"

He sighed contentedly. "Anyway, Luke. The girls taking care of you when you were sleeping loved the way you looked when you slept. They loved your abs and everything."

It was then when I noticed that I was still shirtless. I face palmed myself, but Rhea showed her irritation in a different way. She squeezed my hand harder and harder as she talked more and more. I winced to keep myself from crying out.

"He had girls taking care of him? Really? That's nice. The next time that he gets knocked out, send me to fix him up, and not sexually deprived girls that drool over him and dream about him. Thanks."

Grover burst out laughing. "I was just joking. And you two aren't dating. Please."

Rhea blushed, and I sighed deeply. "Once again, where are we? This seems like…is this a camp? Or a camp-site?"

I looked at Rhea and she shrugged her shoulders. "What? He got me."

"Where did you get the 'drool over him' and the 'dream about him' part from?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You know what, you can shut your mouth right now."

I just shook my head. "Why did you get so frustrated though?"

"What do you mean?"

I tilted my head at her, fully intending on killing her right then and there, but Grover intervened.

Grover grinned. "Anyways, lovebirds. Did you say a camp? I'll give you partial credit, Seaweed Brain. Please. Follow me."

What did he call me?


End file.
